Safe and Sound
by CrossoverQueen21
Summary: ONE SHOT - Cammie was from district four, and on the last year of her entry to the games her name is pulled out of the bowl, Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift


**Safe and Sound – ONE SHOT**

**This is song-fic/crossover between Hunger Games and Gallagher Girls**

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face _

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Cameron and Rachel Morgan had one outstanding secret. Both were from Panem and each year Cameron was automatically put into the draw for the Hunger games for District 9. Nobody ever found out and it was the last year that Cameron would be in for the draw, then she would be free of the horror of the Hunger Games…

_I remember you said_

_"Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"Noooooo! Mom – don't go! Zach! Bex! Liz, Macey! Don't let them take me – PLEASE!" Cammie screamed as the peacekeepers attempted to drag her from Gallagher to be taken to the Capitol.

Her friends watched in horror, trying to reach her as she was pulled into a hostile looking white van that was crammed with the strangely clothed men. Headmistress Morgan was crying her eyes out on the floor, Liz desperately trying to calm her down, she wasn't crying herself because she didn't really know what was happening. All four of the teenagers were taken to Headmistress Morgans office to be enlightened with one of the worst pieces of news that they would be presented with in their lives.

**_Just close your eyes_**

**_The sun is going down_**

**_You'll be alright_**

**_No one can hurt you now_**

**_Come morning light_**

**_You and I'll be safe and sound_**

"So, miss Morgan, are you ready?" the overly excited Cesear Flickerman asked the overly anxious beautiful, young tribute on the night before the games.

"About as ready as your hair is stupid" she replied, her voice void of emotion.

"Uhhhh. Was that a yes?" Cesear asked. Cammie scoffed and rolled her eyes

"Can we please finish this now, I have a long night ahead of me, you know, preparing for my emanate death." Cammie replied

"Oh, Ok. Cameron Morgan, Everybody" he shouted, raising Cammie's hand.

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

The pillars rose and Cammie was greeted with the smell of smoke, she looked around and saw that the arena had been split in half. One side was on fire and the other was a rocky landscape that was coated in snow and ice. After her quick scan of her temporary home she focused on the pile of weapons in the cornucopia. 3…2…1. Cammie flipped off of her pedestal and ran almost twice as fast as the other non-spy tributes to the centre. She smiled deviously as she spotted three grenades. She picked up the nearest one and threw it into the crowd of enemys, slung three backpacks over her shoulder, emptied another one and stuffed that one full of weapons. The smoke was starting to clear, so Cammie ran into the snowy domain.

**_Just close your eyes_**

**_The sun is going down_**

**_You'll be alright_**

**_No one can hurt you now_**

**_Come morning light_**

**_You and I'll be safe and sound_**

Back at Gallagher Cammie's class mates were huddled around the T.V watching the Hunger Games with horror.

"There she is! At the centre, she's gonna make it!" cried Eva with joy. Everyone but four sullen teens and two teachers whooped with triumph. They watched as Cammie made a beeline for shelter and food. She ran and ran and ran and did what chameleons did best. She blended in.

_Ooooooooooo oooooooooooo_

_Lalalalalalala_

Cammie had been in the games for nearly a month now. It was a slow one and the gamekeepers didn't like it. There were 5 tributes left from district 1, 3,7,10 and then there was herself. At the moment there was a blizzard forcing Cammie towards the centre of the arena. She knew this and was mentally preparing herself. She would have to kill someone, she hadn't killed anyone in the games yet and she knew that the time would come eventually. And that time was now, because Cammie had now reached the cornucopia.

**_Just close your eyes_**

**_The sun is going down_**

**_You'll be alright_**

**_No one can hurt you now_**

**_Come morning light_**

**_You and I'll be safe and sound_**

**_Safe and sound …_**

Cammie's entire year gathered round giant T.V to anxiously watch Cammie's last stand in the Hunger Games. Whether she would win or not. They did not know. But they were hoping for the best. Cammie came into sight, watching the others fight it out to the death. You wouldn't have seen her unless you were a trained spy. However, there was an entire year of them watching, and even then they struggled to spot her. There was one man left, he thought that he had won. That was until he felt a strong body knock him to the ground. He was dazed and couldn't react, the young yet beautifully mature girl stood over him with a knife in hand.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled as she plunged the deadly weapon into the man's back and through the heart. "Hopefully it was a painless death" she thought to herself.

_Ooooooooooo oooooooooooo_

_Lalalalalalala_

"I present to you, Cameron Morgan – the victor of this year's Hunger Games!" Cesear Flickerman roared as Cammie strode on stage.

She looked dangerous. And she was. Especially in her tight fitting, mermaid style dress. It was a deep blood red with black trims. Her eyes were highlighted with black and her lips were also blood red.

The interview was possibly worse than the actual games. Cammie only gave extremely cryptic answers and waited until she was allowed back to Gallagher. She was starting to zone out until she heard something said that had made her day – "Now please welcome, Cameron Morgan's family and friends!" She turned her head to see her mother, Liz, Bex, Macey and Zach walk on stage (or run, in Liz and Bex's case) and her face lit up in a bright smile.

"Well, miss Morgan, I think that this has been the first time that I have seen you smile!" Cesear announced earning a roar of laughter from the crowd and Cammie's guests – other than herself and Zach who simply smirked.

_Ooooooooooo oooooooooooo_

_Lalalalalalala_

_Ooooooooooo oooooooooooo_

_Ooooooooooo oooooooooooo_

"I can't wait to get back to Gallagher!" Cammie groaned in delight,

"We'll get there soon" …

Cammie stepped out of the Limo at Gallagher to be greeted with the entire student body cheering for her. She smiled, laughed and cried at the same time and leaned up to kiss Zach.

"Don't worry, Gallagher Girl. How do you feel?" He asked

"I feel… Safe ... and Sound"

**_Safe and Sound …_**

* * *

**What did you think guys? That was my first one-shot and it was a sort of apology story to say sorry for not updating my other fanfics, I'm currently dealing with some trouble with some girls at school who have accused me of bullying – but let me tell you this, I found bullying a sick and twisted thing to do, and so I would NEVER bully ANONE EVER. They are just jealous because I am bezzies with some of the most popular people in my class. Also, I was betrayed by one of my closest friends - she aid I did something WHICH I DIDN'T which earned me a C4. Not GoodeBut anyway. Until next time, CrossoverQueen21 xxxxxxxx**


End file.
